Demaciado Rapido
by Onny-Chan
Summary: habeces el tiempo pasa mas rapido de lo que uno piensa pero de todas formas se aprobecha al maximo todo.  es ichiruki ojala les guste...


_**Jujuju holas, hace mucho q no publicaba un one-shot y este se me ocurrio derepente en esas ideas locas que cruzan mi mente**_

**DECLAIMER: **_**bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran señor tite kubo.**_

_No mucho tiempo paso desde que se lo propuso, hasta que fue un echo, para todos las cosas habían pasado simplemente, demasiado rápido, para ellos el tiempo había pasado demasiado lento. No hallaban el día en el que se realizara y cuando llego no podían creerlo, paresia un sueño._

El capitán Yamamoto, luego de lo de Aizen, le ofreció un puesto como capitán del la 5º División. Estaba casi seguro, pero si aceptaba no podría ver mas a su familia y amigos, le gustaba se shinigami y además tendría mas privilegios, pero entre dejar de ver a los suyos y seguir siendo sustituto, prefería lo segundo.

Ya habían comenzado a planear la boda cuando el viejo Yamamoto le volvió a hacer la oferta, pero esta vez con algunas modificaciones, podría ir de visita al mundo humano y eso fue suficiente para que Ichigo aceptara. Estaba decidido, luego de la boda y luna de miel partirían juntos a vivir al Seireitei a una acogedora casa que había adquirido recientemente luego de aceptar la oferta.

La boda…OH! Que decir de ella, estuvo presente media Sociedad de Almas, hasta Byakuya que había jurado no asistir.

FLASH BACK

-es un echo Byakuya, solo vengo a contarte-Ichigo se levanto de su asiento en dirección a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse.

-supongo que solo será pasajero-dio un sorbo a su té y lo voy de reojo-después de todo, solo llevan juntos u par de meses.

-de echo-se volvió y saco algo de su bolsillo-en un par de horas pretendo pedirle que sea mi esposa-no pudo evitarlo y evocó una gran sonrisa mientras le mostraba un anillo, Byakuya en cambio escupió su té y abriendo lo ojos de par en par.

-no pretendo…es mas, ¡juro! Por mi orgullo, que no asistiré a esa boda-lo vio directo a los ojos.

-por mi esta bien-cerro los ojos y metió sus manos a los bolsillos-será Rukia la dolida, y tal vez no vuelva a dirigirte la palabra-hablo tranquilo mientras salio de la oficina, cerro la puerta y se quedo tras de ella.

-¡NO TE CASARAS CON MI HERMANA!-el grito del pelinegro resonó en todo el escuadrón y por ende todos hay se enteraron de que Kurosaki Ichigo se lo había dicho al capitán.

-creí que no saldrías en una pieza, ya te tenían una camilla reservada en al 4º escuadrón-dijo burlonamente su amigo pelirrojo.

-jeje es increíble como 11 palabras lo callaron lo suficiente como para salir de hay dentro-comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con una notoria sonrisa, como le gustaba hacer enojar a su cuñado.

FIN FLASH BACK

Pero como ninguna boda es perfecta y esa no seria la excepción.

-si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-silencio-bueno, como nadie se opone yo los declaro…

-¡yo me opongo!-un castaño se levanta de su asiento.

-¡Keigo! ¿Qué mierda haces?-Ichigo iba a golpearlo pero la morena…

-¡ASANO-KUN! Entiende de una puta vez que yo nunca te querré, amo al idiota de Ichigo-si el pelinaranja no la hubiera sujetado se arma la grande en la iglesia.

-jóvenes, controlen su vocabulario estamos en la casa de Dios-el jaleo no acababa-¡cállense manga de cochinos mal hablados!-silencio, Keigo medio aturdido y los futuros esposos volvían al altar.

-co…continu…nue sa-sacerdote, ya no me…me opongo-Ichigo lo vio todo negro y luego vio una intensa luz, la final sintió su cuerpo pesado o ¿era cansancio? Y recordó la noche anterior.

-uff…solo fue un mal recuerdo-miro a su lado y la encontró a ella, la mujer por la que había arriesgado tanto y ganado tanto a la vez, la que por fin había sido suya la noche anterior y que ahora, y por toda su larga vida en la Sociedad de Almas seria su esposa.

-a sido toda una odisea desde que me lo pediste-se acomodo en su torso desnudo.

-hay enana-suspiro-este a sido solo el principio, quizás después vengan cosas peores-acaricia dulcemente los cabellos oscuros, tenia razón ese solo era en principio, tal vez que pasaría en la Luna de Miel.

-¡HIJO MIO AL FIN TE HACES HOMBRE!-Isshin entra en la habitación del hotel-¡Y CON RUKIA-CHAN!-o tal vez esas personas aparecerían antes…

_**Les gusto? Bueno si se esperaban un lemmon y los deje esperando lo siento mucho pero no me interesa escribir ese tipo de fics, y a decir verdd nisiquiera sabria como hacerlo.**_

_**En fin espero q les alla gustado y POR FIS DEJENME UN REVIEW QUE ESA ES MI UNICA PAGA!**_

_**Sin mas nada q decir y que se cuiden lectores de despide**_

_**Onny-Chan…**_


End file.
